1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheeled devices used for recreation and sports such as skateboards, roller blades, roller skates, etc. The new device includes a simple means to create sparks when the device is scraped against an environmental surface such as a street, sidewalk, railing or other similar friction surface.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use devices for attachment to wheeled sports and recreational products which create sparks when the wheels turn during use of the product. Examples include the attachment of a flint adjacent to a rotating element of the wheel or axle of a wheeled device such as a roller skate. When the roller skate is used by a person causing the wheels to rotate, the flint is struck to cause sparks to be emitted. This application is similar to the use of a rotating wheel in a lighter to rub against a flint to create a spark to light the lighter.
In addition there are complicated mechanisms for holding pyrotechnic materials which may be mounted under skateboards. An example of such a structural device is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,407. In this case part of the housing, i.e., the fins, is consumed in operating the device. Such devices are complicated to manufacture and use in the simple skateboard application.
The present invention provides a recreation or sports device which creates sparks when various surfaces of the device are rubbed against an environmental surface such as a sidewalk. A flint pad is attached to the device surface which is intended to be used to create sparks. When the recreation device is used such that it is in motion the proper device surface with flint pad is caused to rub against an environmental surface causing friction which creates the spark.